


Unspoken

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Wings, Archangel Vernon Boyd, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Demon Erica Reyes, Disturbing Themes, Flashbacks, Gen, Interspecies, Interspecies Friendship, Oblivious, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Boyd easily bares his wings to demon Erica. She doesn't know why, and he'll probably never tell her. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

They don’t talk about it, but sometimes, she wishes they would.

It’s not the fact she and Boyd meet up. Numerous demons meet up with angels on neutral territory.

It’s- “Open your wings,” she demands.

As always, he turns over and lets his wings splay out.

Once, she’d asked him, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course not,” he’d answered.

She imagines, if she broke them, he’d kill her. She’s low-level, a human who stupidly sold her soul and managed to gain black eyes after a few millennia and might just be close to getting red ones, and he’s an archangel.

Killing her wouldn’t make his wings heal any faster or less painfully, however. There was an archangel who could heal wings painlessly, but she was slain millennia ago, and to this day, no one has learned what she knew. If an angel suffers damage to their wings, only time can heal. There are options to lessen the pain, but short of being put in an indefinite sleep, nothing can keep it fully at bay.

Trailing her fingers through the glossy, soft black and watching the tendons and muscles underneath shifting up to meet her touch, her palm meets the base, and she lets it rest. There’s a slight quiver, and slowly, his feathers settle back down.

“There was a mass shooting on a Mor'a space ship today,” she tells him. “It wasn’t our doing, but we got eight new souls out of it.”

“What for?”

“I dunno.”

Sometimes, she thinks it might be for information, but there have been times she’s played with and examined his wings in complete silence, and he’s never tried to get her to talk.

“But one of the victims, she survived, she’s a cosmetology-slash-chemistry genius. The next time I choose a host, I’m going to pick out a Chinese girl so that I can try this tip I learned. Red eye shadow is supposed…”

And sometimes, she doubts he even fully listens. Her non-evil interests are nothing close to his neutral ones. He’s interested in literature from all walks of life, mortal debates on various mortal issues, and to utter her boredom and insistence he’s a total cliché, listening to harp music.

…

Boyd waited.

He tensed when he felt fingers skimming through his wings.

“Hey,” he heard, “it’s not a good idea to hang around here, even for archangels. Most demons kill on sight. But then, I suppose you’d smite me before I could even try, huh? So, principle of purgatory?”

Turning his head, he saw an almost painfully yellow bright, black-eyed demon grinning at him.

“Principle of purgatory,” he softly agreed.

Plopping down next to him and keeping one hand on the base of his wings, she said, “I don’t know if this was my name, but for a long time, I’ve gone by Erica. If you aren’t looking for a fight, what are you doing here?”

“What are you?”

Scratching absently at the base, she said, “I get bored easily. I’m primo at causing chaos, but the mortals really don’t need much. Leave them alone, and most of them, especially the humans, will cause it themselves. I think I’d be great at bringing in souls, but, uh, for reasons I probably can’t get into with an angel, I’m probably not getting an upgrade to red anytime soon. And torturing, Lucifer, does the thrill from that wear off fast. Most demons, they don’t like to listen to me. Sometimes, it’d be nice just to talk to someone, right?”

“I’ll talk to you,” he offered.

The brightness radiating off her grew stronger. “I’ve never had an angel emissary before. Come to think of it, I’ve never really been an emissary, either. There’s that human werewolf, but- anyway! Do you have a name, archangel?”

“Call me, Boyd."

Moving behind him, she started thoroughly examining his wings. “This would be easier if you turned onto your stomach.”

He floated himself off the cloud and hovered face-down above it.

“When would be a good time to meet? And where? I’m serious, most demons, they came across an angel around here, even an archangel, and they’d attack. Especially if the angel had their wings out. Why did you, anyways?”

“Same time next week?” He suggested. “You pick the place.”

“There’s this cave on Saturn I’ve been meaning to visit. No weapons?”

“No weapons,” he agreed. “I give you my word as an archangel that I’ll never attack you first.”

“Okay. So, this cave, to get to it, you have to…”

…

When it’s time for them to part ways, Erica gathers herself. “Hey, um, Boyd.”

He waits patiently.

“I know we don’t trust each other, but believe me when I say that seeing you is the best part of my week. Thanks for letting me talk, and I know, you’d probably just kill me if I broke them, but the fact I can touch your wings- I’m glad you’re my angel emissary.”

Nodding, he gives her a rare smile.

Everything inside her tingles.

“Believe me when I say seeing you is sometimes the only good part of my life,” he tells her. “Take care, Erica.”

“You, too."

He leaves, and she wishes she were braver.

The truth is, even without being able to play with his wings, she’d miss him terribly if they ever had to stop meeting up, but she knows she’ll never be so important to him. A babbly, admittedly shallow demon- if they’d never met, his life would be exactly the same.


End file.
